


Now That You're Not Next To Me

by bloodsugar



Series: My Heart Only Beats For You Without Stopping, Telling Me I’m Ready To Go [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, Football | Soccer, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Yearning, side Thomas Mueller/Mario Gomez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manu and Chris are getting fed up with this long-distance thing. Manuel is grumpy and Christoph is wistful. What's a new couple to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That You're Not Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, my muse can be prompted by people's anon messages on Tumblr. If you are reading this, anon(s), know that your lovely messages really helped inspire me to just get over my dumb muse and write. So I did.   
> This is also a big Welcome! to all these new shippers who have joined us recently. Neumer really is a beautiful ship, is it not? ;) I hope you enjoy this! Comments are my life blood. Gimme all teh feedback.

 

 

 

 

Manuel hates this long distance shit. Being on different teams means being in different cities roughly 99.9% of the time, and he just isn’t down with that. ‘’At least you’re not in different countries’’, Thomas would say, while most likely thinking about Mario Gomez’ not so recent move to Italy. And he would be right, and that would be annoying, so Manuel would brush him off and tell him “At least you’re not on different continents.” Thomas would frown and then walk off cursing him under his breath and Manuel would feel accomplished because he’s mean like that.

  
Actually, he isn’t mean. He is just grumpy. Before the World Cup, he was looking forward to a new season at Bayern. And after the World Cup, it really dawned on him that his new boyfriend – and he tried not to get too hung up on this term – was a billion miles away, playing for a different club. Or at least it felt like a billion miles, particularly in the mornings and in the evenings when Manuel would go to bed – sans his girlfriend, and he tried not to get hung up on this term either – and have all the time in the world to realize he is alone in bed when he shouldn’t be.

 

It’s not that he and Chris don’t see each other, they do, but it isn’t often enough. Chris popping by Manuel’s apartment a couple of times a month for some explosive sex and a few hours of sharing each other’s company hardly constitutes as enough. Manuel is not greedy, all he wants is the younger man to move to Bayern Munich so that they have more time together. Maybe it is a little bit greedy in the end, considering how many things would need to change for that to happen and consequently how many more things would change after it (ideally) becomes a reality. But the reality Manuel wants to focus on is Christoph Kramer within arm reach on a daily basis. Or at least within half an hour drive, in the same city, close enough for Manuel to not feel burdened by distance.

 

With the nearing of the Euro 2016 qualifiers Manuel feels some life seep into his veins. Loew has called upon most of them to play in the matches and this means Manuel gets to hopefully share a hotel room with Chris in Dortmund. Until then, they have to make due with phone calls. And that Manuel is not down with either.

 

He thinks maybe Chris is more okay with this limited communication than he is. The younger man frequently sounds cheerful on the phone when they talk, and his texts are filled with obnoxious little smiley faces. It helps Manuel hate those less when he imagines Christoph making them. The goalkeeper wants to groan to himself every time he lets his mind wander too much – why is Chris so cute anyway? If the younger man was less appealing, Manuel would be better at containing his growing hunger. But that isn’t the case and Manuel is stuck wondering why his hunger for the boy is growing instead of normalizing. They’ve been at this for over a month, right, the feeling should be settling and getting more comfortable and familiar. And while it is getting more familiar, it is also somehow making Manuel grow restless. He thinks, this long distance thing, is not good for him. If he was less of a man, he would coward out of it, break it off with Christoph and then spend the rest of the year hating himself. Instead, he copes. Or tries to; anyway.

 

On the phone ten days before the friendly against Argentina, Chris tells Manuel he has a bad feeling about that match. Something about Murphy’s Law and how luck was fortunate to them at the finals (ok, maybe less so for Chris given his concussion) and now it would be payback time and Argentina would win. Manuel doesn’t believe in that sort of thing, even if he can admit that there is a dose of luck involved in football over all. But he does his best, his goal won’t get any goals.

“Not sure I believe in the Murphy law thing.” Manuel replies dismissively, true to himself, casting his eyes up on the ceiling. It is evening time, Bayern’s training session ran long today and he’s tired enough to pretend it isn’t 8PM and he isn’t acting like an old man about to fall asleep before the moon is up. He pictures Christoph lying in his own bed in nothing but shorts and that wakes him up a little. He hums to himself without even realizing until Chris asks him why he is purring like a cat. “I’m imagining you almost naked and waiting for me.” Manuel says bluntly, smirking to himself at the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Chris asks him softly, a smile apparent in his voice. Now Manuel is imagining his beautiful bright eyes boring into him and his dick twitches in his boxers.

 

“Been a while.” Manuel says ambiguously, not bothering to explain the rest. It is implied that he thinks about being with Christoph and wishing the younger man was in his bed. Also it is definitely implied that six days is too long for them not to have had sex, and worse yet, not to have seen each other in person. Also implied, and Manuel is not going to say this anytime soon, is that it has been a long while since he has been so hung up on another person, like a randy teenager in his first real relationship. This is the time when they can’t take their hands off of each other, and yet it’s also the time they don’t get to enjoy each other’s company. Honestly, fuck this long distance thing.

 

Chris hums quietly for a moment as though he is contemplating something, but Manuel knows there is no way out. Not right now anyway. Maybe if he is creative, he can kidnap Christoph after the Euro 2016 Qualifying matches without the younger man pressing charges and without his team realizing he is missing. “Alright, well, I could come visit you the day after tomorrow, for a few hours?” The younger man suggests and Manuel perks up like a pair of nipples on a chilly day. He cringes at his own comparison – God, he is pathetic these days – but there are more important things to focus on.

 

 “Yeah? Stay the night, too?” He’s pushing his luck, he knows that but maybe if he pushes enough, something will give and he’ll have Christoph all to himself. Still, he does expect the “No can do.” that comes after.

 

Chris sighs along with the goalkeeper. “Sorry, Manu. You know I’d teleport over there all the time if I could, but duty calls.” He says otherwise lightly, but there is a note of longing in his voice which tugs at more than Manuel’s dick.

 

“A few hours is good.” The older man says, in an attempt to distract them both from the downing sensation of lacking. “Better than nothing.” He adds, as an afterthought. Chris agrees with him readily and soon it’s time for sleep. A part of Manuel was hoping to finally get some phone sex but they’re both beat for the same reasons and they could use a full night of sleep. Before they hang up, the younger man reminds him that they will spend a good few days together because of the Germany NT games coming up. Manuel doesn’t tell him they’re his lifeline as it is. The day after tomorrow the boy will be his for a few hours. It’s better than nothing.

 

 

_Better than nothing._

 

They have been operating on this for a month and a half, and it really is enough for the most part. Manuel can’t complain, there are much less fortunate people in this world. As Jerome had charmingly put it, Manuel gets ass and pussy at the same time, and really – a lot of people would envy him for that.

 

Manuel doesn’t see what about his situation deserves envy. Katrin hasn’t slept with him for weeks, since the only time they slept together after he came back from Berlin. It was awkward and uninspired. Maybe because he was tired; or because her heart wasn’t in it. But it was over fast and Manuel wasn’t even that bothered by it. Since then they’ve had dinner a few times together, slept in the same bed without any sexual contact, and if he has to be honest, he doesn’t have a bad feeling about it. He is a bunch of times more burdened by the lack of Christoph Kramer in his life.

 

Seeing the boy once a week has given Manuel a taste for something. He has always been that player, that person who wanted more and more. And this has amplified under the scrutiny of a long-distance relationship. This is why when Chris texts him the following evening, apologetic and regretful and plenty annoyed himself – **_Can’t come, coach needs me for training. Says I can’t miss it. –_** Manuel thinks enough is enough. He barely hesitates before texting back.

 

**_Damn it. Miss you, wanna fuck you._ **

****

It is crude and blunt, and he hasn’t yet even used this type of language with the boy in person while they had sex, but Manuel is filled with tension he needs to release. He doesn’t even care if this turns into sexting or whatever the dumb term is, he just needs to say it like it is. Chris, the ever more composed one, takes a hot second to reply.

 

**_God, me too. Trust me, I feel the same way._ **

 

Manuel re-reads the text, picturing Chris saying those words to him in a heated, needy voice, and sighs. He makes his way to his bedroom, dick already fully hard and throbbing. It was supposed to be buried in Christoph perfect tight ass tomorrow and now instead it will have to settle for Manuel’s hand. It’s not supposed to be this hard, a pathetic little voice complains in the goal keeper’s mind and he ignores it. He is a grown ass man, if masturbation is his biggest issue in the world, he will be fine. He crawls in bed, listing all the things he would do to Chris if he was here in his head. Then he wonders which one is most appropriate to text back, and settles for:

 

**_Tell me what you’re doing, where you are, and what you need._ **

****

It sounds a bit technical and dry, but Chris will get the point. Manuel isn’t great at this texting thing and he frequently comes off as an asshole when all he wants to do is keep the younger man close and fall asleep together. Chris’ text arrives slightly faster this time.

 

**_Now I’m in bed, shoving my clothes off. And I need you, you know I do, right?_ **

 

Manuel does know. His dick is throbbing with it, and with all the memories of the past six weeks in which Chris has needed him and Manuel has been there to provide for the younger man. The boy is always needy. Sometimes from the very beginning, while they’re still making out; and sometimes after a bit of healthy foreplay – always needy. Manuel loves it, he loves being wanted and needed; loves making this young man so hot and bothered with a look and some touching.

**_What do you need?_**   He texts back without stalling, then palms himself through his boxers. He’s stuck between wanting to come, desperately, with Christoph’s name on his lips, and wanting to take his time and get Chris to text him his dirtiest fantasies.

 

Chris replies are swifter this time around, betraying his own urgency.

 

**_You. Need you._** Manuel’s dick throbs again and he kicks his boxers off of the bed with a sigh. The next text nearly makes him ache, in that torturous need-to-cum-now way. **_Need your body pushing me into the bed and your dick in me._** The goalkeeper likes this progression – Chris used to be much more clean and proper when they spoke about sex before, and this is a great change. Manuel tries not to get hung up on the fact that the boy talking like this means that he really is crawling out of his skin needing him. Manuel catches himself wishing he had a private jet or something, so he could fly over to Chris’ place in Mönchengladbach right now and show the younger man a good time. But he has a training session tomorrow as well, and no private jet, so there goes that wish.

 

**_Want that too._** He texts back, wiggling some on the bed and imagining Chris in his, with his fingers around his dick, panting and whining for him. **_Damn this long distance thing_** , he thinks, then types it and sends it with vengeance. Chris replies immediately, first with an angry looking red-faced emoticon, then with:

 

**_I know. It really blows._** There is a pause, then the next text comes and makes Manuel stiffen further, which he thought wasn’t possible at this point. **_Speaking of which, I wanna blow you._**

****

Chris hasn’t sucked him off yet. They haven’t even brought it up, the farthest they’ve gone so far on that front is Manuel sucking the younger man off and then Chris giving him a handjob while eying his dick with curiosity that pushed the goal keeper to the edge faster than he’d like to admit. He doesn’t know if and how and when Chris thought about it, but Manuel has thought about it a lot over the past few weeks. It’s not his fault of the boy has a pair of lips to die for, what man wouldn’t want to feel them around their dick? With Chris having been a virgin before him, and with Manuel being more of a gentleman than he appeared to be, he hadn’t pushed and it hadn’t happened as a result. Now, this. The older man’s mind is reeling.

 

**_You do?_** He texts back, wanting to know more. God, he really wants to hear Christoph say it. The words would be delightfully dirty on the younger man’s lips.

 

**_I do. A lot._** Manuel barely has time to wonder if this is Chris being shy or the younger man just being a tease instead, before the next text arrives. **_I want to taste you._**

 

Jesus fucking Christ, Manuel thinks to himself, closing his eyes tight and barely resisting the urge to grab his dick and jerk off until he finishes or passes out, or both. This is sweet torture, but it is torture nevertheless. **_Tell me more._** He demands, making a bunch of typos and having to correct his text five times in his heated state. This would be so much easier if he could use telepathy instead of a smart phone.

 

Christoph doesn’t reply for a while, and Manuel is just about to say ‘fuck it’ and call him when the answer finally comes. **_Wish you were here, so you could put your dick in my mouth._**

****

Manuel is throbbing so hard, his heart pounding in his chest so fast, he thinks he might lose it. From a hesitant virgin to talking dirty, Chris Kramer is well on his way to making the goal keeper go nuts. His sense of appropriate communication is gone by now, so he texts back a **_You’d suck it?_** And spends the time waiting for Chris’ answer jerking off, as slow as he can manage it, which isn’t slow at all.

 

**_I would. Just like you want me to. Whatever you tell me to do, I’d do it._** Is Chris’ next message, which Manuel re-reads more times than he can count. In his mind, he fantasizes about Chris kneeling in front of him, those intelligent sweet eyes trained up on Manuel’s face as he waits for the older man’s guidance. Yes, he’d be perfect and glorious on his knees for Manuel, waiting to be taught how to suck cock. Manuel’s dick would be the first in his perfect hot mouth. Fuck. The goalkeeper grabs his phone and types back so quick it’s a miracle the words come out right.

 

**_Suck it. Yes._ **

**_Suck it._ **

****

He’s panting like he’s just ran a marathon and it doesn’t even matter. He’d run all the way to Mönchengladbach right about now if it meant actually getting a blowjob from Christoph. He wonders if the boy is just as wound up as he is, then the upcoming texts confirm his guesses.

 

**_I would. I will._ **

**_I am._ **

**_I’m_ **

**_God_ **

**_I’m drooling for it._ **

****

Manuel comes so hard his vision whitens. He didn’t even feel his orgasm creeping up on him, it just overtook him and really – he thinks, as he re-reads Chris’ texts – who could blame him? He stares up at the ceiling for a long moment, before ditching the whole texting thing and calling Chris directly instead. The boy takes a while to answer, and when he does, his breathing is heavy.

 

“Yeah…” he sighs, sounding sleepy and wistful, and Manuel figures he came already, too. Just at the fantasy of sucking Manuel off? The goal keeper’s dick twitches in interest just at that, again.

 

“You feeling alright?” Manuel asks, keeping his voice low and soothing. He wants to wrap himself around Christoph like a blanket. Instead, putting the younger man to sleep will have to do.

 

“I’m feeling good, baby.” Chris purrs, sounding sluggish and distracted now. Manuel can practically see him snuggling into a blanket, in that distinct feline-like way of his that the older man likes so much. “How are you?” the boy adds, then his satisfied humming continues. He is so lovely, even over the phone, that Manuel worries he will melt right here in his bed.

 

“I’m perfect.” Manuel purrs right back at him, hoping his voice portrays enough of his hunger and longing that Chris can feel it in his toes. There is a silent extended pause, then the boy sighs before speaking up.

 

“Just a few more days, and we’ll be together with the team for the Euro games.” He sounds mildly irritated, like his resentment for all the time they spent apart is hard to contain. Manuel can relate to that very well.

 

 “Yeah, not long at all.” He replies, for the sake of sounding light and optimistic, even if his orgasm has done little to diminish his yearning for the younger man.

  
Chris doesn’t say anything, and Manuel wonders if he has fallen asleep already, when the boy finally murmurs something, sounding vaguely petulant. “What?” Manuel prompts, smiling to himself as he imagines the younger man half asleep and struggling to keep a conversation.

 

“Stupid long-distance thing.” Christoph repeats and Manuel nods, sulking openly. Isn’t it, though.

 

 

He wakes up the next morning with a cramp in his side where his phone dug into his ribs. Manuel guesses he rolled over it in his sleep last night, because he can’t remember when or how he fell asleep. Stretching, he takes the phone and unlocks it, waking up more when he sees he has got a text from Chris.

 

**_Morning. Dreamt about us doing sexy stuff. Can’t wait to make that dream a reality ;)_ **

****

Chris seems to be back to his more appropriate self and he's still delicious. A feeling of warmth spreads itself throughout Manuel’s entire body and he smirks to himself as he types back. A feeling of warmth spreads itself throughout Manuel’s entire body and he smirks to himself as he types back.

 

**_Me neither._ **

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 


End file.
